


"Will you do me the honor ...?"

by ZZEx



Series: Gifts for Skele. [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FellShiftesAU, Gasters are nicknamed Dante and Fallen, M/M, They gay ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZEx/pseuds/ZZEx
Summary: It's their anniversary, and Dante decides to surprise his boyfriend.(Dante is my FellShifters Gaster and Fallen is my friend's Gaster, not sure of the AU)





	"Will you do me the honor ...?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/gifts).



It was a normal morning like any other morning in Dante’s underfell, he had done breakfast with his boyfriend’s help, they let Fallen’s father sleep, as the older skeleton was sometimes more tired than them two, then Fallen awoke him so they three could have breakfast together.

Later Dante had gone out to his work, while Fallen decided to clean a bit with Liakáda’s help, but what they didn't know is that Dante didn't went out only to work, he went out to gather some things too, but he didn't tell the other two, he wanted it to be a surprise for his boyfriend, because that day was am special one, and everything had to be perfect, the winged skeleton didn't even suspect anything which is what the fell shapeshifter wanted.

Dante had to go to at least seven different shops until he found everything he needed, and when he arrived back to his home he didn't use the front door but the back door, being careful of not being noticed, he left all he bought inside his personal lab, room he closed with the key before going to look for Fallen.

“Hey Liebe, is everything okay?” He hugged Fallen from behind, being careful with the wings and surprising him softly, then he hid his face in the smaller skeleton’s neck, nuzzling it while emitting a sweet purr, he also wrapped his tail gently about one of Fallen’s legs.

The beautiful winged skeleton nodded at the question, not feeling that signing were necessary, to his nod Dante answered with a louder purr and a smile, looking at him with his green eye lights, adoration and love highly present on his gaze.

“Could we go nap and cuddle for a while? We can have dinner later.” Dante had worked all day out and came back at 7 pm or so, it was obvious he would be tired, but we all know he doesn't really want to sleep, he wants to leave his small boyfriend sleeping so he could prepare everything he wanted to, he knows that Liakáda must be reading by now on his room, the older skeleton loved the books Dante brought him.

‘There’s nothing I would love more than to cuddling and napping my love.’ Fallen signed back at him, smiling softly, happy, which made Dante purr even louder in happiness, long story short, he carried Fallen to their shared bedroom and got on the bed, letting the smaller cuddle to his side, both facing each other, then he began to gently caress the smaller monster’s wings, he caressed and caressed … until Fallen fell asleep, then when he was sure his boyfriend was totally asleep he got up carefully and wrapped him on the blankets, leaving him in the room whose door he closed carefully.

Dante went downstairs being all the quiet he could and began to prepare, after two hours he had it all done, so he went to call his lovely boyfriend, he will also call Liakáda as he needed the older to be there for what he wanted to dodo, when he managed to wake Fallen he waited for him and went downstairs with him, the smaller’s father went downstairs behind them and when they arrived to the living room it was all adorned with candles and the light was off, there were flowers here and there, on the walls and closed doors and Dante had prepared dinner for them three, and also a cake, it was all already set in the table across the living room that Dante almost never uses for anything.

Fallen and Liakáda were inside the living room, looking around at everything Dante did, then the smaller winged skeleton of blues, pinks and soft greens colours turned to look at the fell shapeshifter, who was getting down on one knee, with his hands on his back, while saying.

“It's our anniversary, my liebe, and …. Well, I wanted it to be special, I a-also wanted to ask you something …..”

He took his hands out from his back and held it in front of him, it was a black small box which he opened, revealing a beautiful ring made of silver that has one blue and other green gemstone.

“... Would you do me the honor of marrying me? If your father is fine with it too.” Dante offered his best soft smile, trying really hard to not tremble in nervousness.

Fallen had his hands covering his mouth as he stared at Dante in surprise, he totally didn't expect this, but worry not, he's not going to crush Dante’s soul now, no, not at all, that's really far away from what he wants to do, which is get on the floor close to the fell shapeshifter and hug him, murmuring the word ‘yes’ as well as he could to his now official fiancé while sobbing softly in am extreme happiness, and that's what he did, Dante hugged him back, crying a bit too, experimenting a feeling too intense to be described simply as happiness, the fell shapeshifter also glanced at Liakáda to know if he was okay with this too, to his surprise the older was silently clapping and at the verge of tears too.

The taller skeleton then got all his attention on hugging his small fiancé with the same intenseness that the smaller was hugging him and whispering “i love you with all my soul” to Fallen, who tried to whisper similar words back in his soft raspy tone of voice.

When they calmed down they had dinner and some cake, and we could say, that the fell shapeshifter and the smaller winged skeleton didn't sleep a lot that night.

The End for now.-Z.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
